


【瑜昉】敏感带十五题

by akang



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akang/pseuds/akang





	【瑜昉】敏感带十五题

1.耳垂

黄景瑜稍微有一点招风耳。  
搭配他的招牌大型犬笑容，确实是很阳光的样子。  
但此时此刻，因为情事的关系，耳朵整个变得通红。  
被撞击的动作带得轻微摇晃的尹昉，侧过头轻咬住了他的耳垂。  
黄景瑜闷哼了一声，下身的动作更大了一些。

2.鼻尖

凑近说话的时候，黄景瑜闻到尹昉洗发水的味儿。  
他知道对方没有擦香水的习惯，一整天忙下来，早晨用过的洗发水味道也基本上都消散。但是鼻尖轻擦过时，还是能闻到淡淡的植物的味道。  
一边觉得有点儿痒，一边又忍不住在他短短的发茬上再蹭了两下。

——我的。

3.上颚

黄景瑜的手指不是纤长那种，只是两根手指都让尹昉含得不是很轻松。  
偏偏他还要在温热的口腔里不停翻搅，甚至夹住了尹昉的舌头。亮晶晶的涎液顺着肉肉的嘴唇流到他手背。  
玩了一会儿柔软滑腻的舌头，他又开始轻轻搔动尹昉的上颚。以往根本不可能被碰触到的地方，受到直接的刺激，仿佛贯穿整个后脑的微妙快感，却无法清晰地说出抗拒的词语，“嗯……嗯……”用鼻音呻吟着，尹昉伸出手抓住了黄景瑜的手腕。  
而终于抽出手指的同时，黄景瑜用自己的嘴唇堵住了对方的抱怨。

4.后颈

尹昉的后颈正中有一颗痣。  
黄景瑜不记得是什么时候发现的。但是一旦注意到，这颗痣就突然变得显眼起来，让他总是忍不住分心去看。  
后背位做的时候，他会去舔或者轻咬住这块皮肤。舌尖绕着小小的凸起画圈，而他知道，痣的主人会因为他的动作轻颤起来。  
真的很性感……如果可以留个牙印圈住它就好了。

5.腋下

当黄景瑜汗渍渍地锻炼完，看了看隔壁还在练舞的尹昉，身上跟他一样的背心领口低低垂在胸前，稍微前倾身体就能看到整片前胸。  
背后和腋下也都因为汗湿贴在了身上。透出的浅浅肉色在黄景瑜眼里，仿佛比什么都没穿更加色气。  
明明是已经不能更熟悉的身体，却还是这么轻易就让他像个毛头小子似的亢奋起来。  
黄景瑜走过去，从后面抱住了他的艺术家。

6.锁骨

看着尹昉铺着薄薄汗水而被照得有点光亮的锁骨，黄景瑜咽了口口水——很想啃上去。  
但真的做的时候，他又舍不得啃了。轻轻的啄吻，甚至让尹昉觉得有点痒。  
因为美而显得脆弱，黄景瑜小心翼翼地用吻描绘了一遍，心里被破坏欲和保护欲拉扯得不行。  
最后还是用力在尹昉线条优美的锁骨上吸吮出一个印记，打上了他的标签。

7.乳首

因为面料半透明的关系，隐隐约约能看到暗红色的乳首轮廓。尹昉本来没觉得有什么，之前演出也穿过类似的服装，但被黄景瑜死死盯了几分钟后，突然就觉得不自在起来。  
“好看。”黄景瑜毫不吝啬地夸奖了对象。  
夸完他就伸手抱了上去，隔着布料，舔上了他已经垂涎已久的部位。舔了一圈后又用牙齿嗑了两下，没有防备的尹昉疼得吸了口气：“狗吗你？！”  
黄景瑜赶紧安抚似的又吻了两下被他舔得湿湿的乳粒：“以后只在我面前穿好不好。”

8.脊柱附近

尹昉个子不算矮，也不是很瘦的那种体型。但在黄景瑜面前，总是能被他轻易地整个搂进怀里。  
像现在，黄景瑜把他抱在身上，自己整个身体都嵌进了他的怀抱。  
彼此搂住对方，胸口相贴，心脏的跳动都逐渐合成一个频率。  
尹昉的双手越来越紧地扣在黄景瑜脊柱旁，像是抱住救命稻草，即使明明是对方把他拉入欲海。也像是抓住生命里最重要的存在。  
在撞击越来越剧烈的时候，他的指甲浅浅陷入黄景瑜的皮肤，抓出了红痕。  
但这样的刺激却让他抱住的那个人更加激动起来。  
毕竟这就是被心上人牢牢抓住的感觉啊。

9.后腰

在认识尹昉之前，黄景瑜一直认为只有肌肉饱满的男性身体才是好看的。  
直到他看到尹昉的身体——明明没有大块的肌肉，有些地方甚至覆着薄薄的脂肪，却好看得让他无法移开视线。  
手指从颈项轻抚下来，他试图用触觉记住这具身体。摸到后腰的时候，尹昉颤动了一下，蒙蒙眬眬地半睁着眼睛抱怨说痒。  
黄景瑜在同个位置揉了揉，又俯下身亲了亲他：“继续睡吧。”

10.肚脐附近

黄景瑜下身的毛发，是从肚脐往下延伸生长的。  
如果靠在他怀里做的话，就会被他下体的毛搔刮到后腰和臀部。  
还有口交的时候，也总是被弄得很不舒服。  
可就这么看着的话，尹昉又觉得有点性感。  
是那种让人想靠近他跟他发生点什么的性感。

11.人鱼线

洗完澡出来，黄景瑜浑身湿淋淋的，浴巾松松地围了一圈。开始在看书的尹昉面前晃悠……  
尹昉一抬头就看到戳在他面前的裸男。  
结实的腹肌上挂着水珠，简直像要去拍杂志照片似的。  
他憋着笑，在对方的人鱼线上摸了摸：“好了好了，下次不说你贴膘了。我家景瑜身材最棒了。”

12.大腿内侧

如果让尹昉挑选，除了军装外，黄景瑜最性感的装扮大概就是穿马靴的样子了。  
换掉平时总是松松垮垮的牛仔裤，贴身的布料紧紧包裹住他结实有力的大腿。  
有点禁欲意味的黑色皮靴，使得下身的线条更清晰也更引人注意。  
好像知道尹昉口味似的，他生日这天，大热天的，黄景瑜在家穿了这么一身。  
被对象上下打量盯着看了一阵，黄景瑜混不吝的劲儿又上来了。  
走过去，抓住了尹昉的手，贴在自己大腿内侧：“光看有什么意思，来摸摸呗。”

13.生殖器顶端

被黄景瑜的性器抵住喉咙眼儿的时候，尹昉的酒都有点醒了。  
太长了……这是亚洲人正常尺寸吗？本来喝醉不想吐的他这会儿因为喉口的刺激，反射性地干呕了两下。  
“嘶——”湿热的口腔深处不自然地收缩却给阴茎的主人带来一阵快感。不过看到尹昉脸都憋红了，他还是强忍住在对方嘴里抽插的欲望，把性器撤出了一些，“昉儿，帮我舔舔吧。”  
生殖器顶端渗出的液体，被蹭在他的舌头上。  
原来是咸的啊……尹昉一边滑动舌头为嘴里的硬挺服务，一边想道。

14.脚踝

据说，大多数同性情侣因为身体负担的关系更常使用后背位做爱。  
而黄景瑜跟尹昉，则更偏爱彼此面对面来进行身体交流。  
此时，年轻的男人更是得寸进尺地大力压着伴侣的双腿，将对方几乎折起来似的狠狠地肏干。  
尹昉很想说你知不知道跳舞时的下腰可不像现在这样得承受你公狗似的撞击，然而他半个字也吐不出来，只能用鼻音抗拒地哼哼。  
被压到黄景瑜肩头的脚不受控制地被他的动作带动着摇晃。然后又被对方一把攥住脚踝，挺动下身的同时拽着尹昉的腿拉向自己，两具身体更深地交合在了一起。

15.足心

尹昉的手脚在冬天总是冰凉。  
黄景瑜发现之后，经常在歪一块儿的时候顺手把他的脚揣进了怀里暖着。  
大他六岁的恋人，却连脚都比他更精致一些，白皙柔软，脚底因为跳舞的关系有几处茧。  
搓来揉去的脚被焐热了，黄景瑜也有点儿热了……直接捞起腿窝，把尹昉打横抱了起来：“陪你泡个澡吧，顺便做点让你暖和起来的运动。”

 

课外题（x

16.喉结

看着俯趴在身上的黄景瑜，尹昉的目光不自觉注意到他下颌的汗水。  
这滴汗流淌过男人微微滚动的喉结，滴在了他的身上。  
上次这家伙莫名盯着自己吞口水的时候，喉结也是这样滚动着的。不知道那时他想象的是不是现在这样的情景呢？  
好像受到某种无形的吸引似的，尹昉稍微昂起身体，凑上去在黄景瑜的喉结上印下了一个吻。

 

-END-


End file.
